Warrior
by SonnySoKoConnie
Summary: AJ blames Connie for losing ELQ. Sonny is shocked by what he sees. Will Sonny figure out what happened between Connie and AJ?
1. Chapter 1

(Connie's POV)

Another day in my or should I say Derek's office. I know Sonny is still upset with me. I tried to explain my reasons, but he didn't want to hear it. I know everything will eventually blow over, but since I'm here, might as well plan the layout for next months issue of Crimson. I turn on my computer and see Corinthos Coffee stocks. I knew at that moment, I was right, Derek Wells was Julian Jerome. I dial Sonny's number and I hear a noise behind me. I turn around and I see a drunk AJ standing in the doorway, holding a gun. The last time I felt this much fear was when Joe Scully Jr was in my house. I didn't know what to do, it's like I was frozen in fear.

AJ came closer and started screaming that it was my fault, everything that happened with ELQ was my fault. I hate to admit it, but he was right. I should have never printed that story. I try to explain my self and calm him down, but he keeps waving his gun around. I just keep thinking "please, don't let me die". AJ backs me into a corner and I am in tears now. I keep telling him that I didn't mean to hurt him, I was trying to save my company, but he doesn't care. Oh God, he is going to kill me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for my life to end. I listened for the gunshot, but it never came. I opened one eye and AJ still had the gun in his hand, I asked him to leave and he said not until he was finished. I didn't know what that meant and I was even more scared. I try to scream and nothing comes out, I can't scream for help. I can't back up anymore. I have no escape. I do the only thing I can do, I shut down.

The next thing I remember, Sonny is in my office talking to me. I look around and my office is completely trashed, my clothes are ripped and my cheek hurts. Sonny says he is calling an ambulance and I try to speak, but nothing comes out, so I shake my head no instead. I reach my arm out to Sonny, and yank it back quickly. That was weird, it was like a reflex. I never had a problem touching Sonny before. I don't understand what is going on. I know I'm in my office and I know Sonny is here, but where is AJ? Did he leave?

Why does Sonny look like he is about to cry? Don't cry Sonny, I'm fine. Wait, he didn't hear me. I'm saying this in my head, no wonder he can't hear me. Dammit, why can't I talk. Say something Connie, say anything. All that comes out is a whimper. Well that didn't go as I planned. I wish I knew why Sonny was so upset, was it because my office is trashed or was it because my clothes are ripped, which I still have no idea how that happened. All I remember is AJ being in my office, drunk and with a gun. I'm alive so he didn't use it, thank god, but why can't I remember the rest. What happened?

(Sonny's POV)

I knew when Connie's phone suddenly went dead, something was wrong. I knew I had to protect her and I drove as fast as I could to the Metro Court. I ran into her office and I was in shock by what I saw. The office is trashed, and Oh God, Connie's clothes are ripped. I kneeled down to her slowly. I didn't want to frighten her. I told her I was here and she would be safe, but she just stared at nothing. Eventually she moved and looked around.

My heart broke when she reached for me and yanked her arm back quickly. I was going to call an ambulance, but Connie shook her head no. I swear, whoever hurt the love of my life was going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sonny POV)

How could this happen? I was only gone for a few hours, I wanted to apologize to Connie for being an ass. I wanted her to know how much I love her, and that I would never leave her. Oh God, this is all my fault. I should have been here. I should have protected her. I failed the love of my life again. I want to take her to the hospital, but she doesn't want to go, and I can't make her. I'm afraid she will freak out if I touch her, so I take off my jacket and slowly hand it to her. She grabs it and wraps it around herself.

I ask Connie if she wants to go home and she just nods her head yes. She gets up and I can tell, she is in pain. The look in her eyes is what breaks my heart the most. I don't know what to do. How do I help her? I need to get her home, where she will be safe. Connie, it's alright, your safe now. I am going to bring you home. I stand close to her, as we walk out of the Metro Court. I am trying not to burst into tears on the car ride home.

We finally enter the gates and I unlock the door. I let Connie go in first and she sits on the couch. Connie, baby, would you like something to eat or drink? She shakes her head no. I feel like punching a wall right now, but I need to stay calm. I have to stay calm for Connie, she needs me calm. I slowly sit down on the opposite side of the couch and she just looks at me with those sad eyes.

After 20 minutes of sitting in silence, Connie stands up and walks upstairs. I can hear the shower turn on. I guess I will just wait here then. I have to find out who hurt her, I have to make them pay. They will die if it's the last thing I do.

(Connie's POV)

Why the hell is Sonny still looking at me like that? It's making me sad, that he's sad. Is there something he's not telling me? I hate being in the dark. God dammit Sonny, tell me what your thinking. Am I still talking in my head? Yes I am. Even when Kate and old Connie are not around, I still talk to myself. I guess I really am crazy. Oh well, at least I'm pretty.

Wait, where am I? Oh right, I'm in my office. Sonny, will you please stop looking at me like that. He takes off his jacket and slowly hands it over without touching me. Um, do I have cooties now? I put the jacket around me and it still has that Sonny smell. Sonny ask me if I want to go home and of course I nod my head yes. I stand up and for some weird reason, I'm sore and it hurts. It must have been Sonny's mattress. He really needs to buy a new one.

We walk out of the Metro Court and on the car ride home, Sonny looks like he is going to cry. Once we walk through the gates, Sonny unlocks the door and lets me in first. I go and sit on the couch and Sonny ask me if I want anything to eat or drink. I shake my head no. I'm not really in the mood for food right now. Sonny sits down on the opposite side of the couch. Sonny, get your sexy ass over to my side. He doesn't move. Now this is starting to hurt my feelings.

After 20 minutes of silence, I stand up and go upstairs. I walk into the bathroom and turn the shower on. I know Sonny is upset with me, but at least he could give me a hug. I love cuddling with my Sonny Bear. Maybe he just doesn't want me anymore. Maybe he doesn't want a crazy girlfriend. I can't lose Sonny, he is my whole world. I step into the shower and let the water run down my body. That feels so much better. I definitely needed this.

Over 30 minutes later, I finally step out of the shower and grab a towel and dry off. I don't want to go back downstairs, so I will lay on Sonny's uncomfortable mattress instead. He really does need to get rid of this and buy a softer one. I walk into Sonny's room and lays down. Damn, why am I so tired? Guess it's time for me to take a nap. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

(Sonny POV)

I have been sitting on the couch for over 40 minutes, Is Connie alright? I should go check on her. I walk upstairs and I find her asleep in my bed. She is so beautiful, especially when she sleeps. I walk over and cover her up with the blanket. Sleep well, my love. I quietly walk out of the bedroom and I go back downstairs. I think it would be best if Connie sees a shrink. I know Ewen Keenan was probably not the best choice, but there are good, sane shrinks out there. I just have to find one.

Wait, Connie needs to be the one to decide if she wants to go to therapy. Knowing Connie, she won't want to go, she is very stubborn. I am so worried about her. Why wasn't I there? Oh right, I was at the hospital with Olivia. I should have been with Connie instead. Every time, I promise to protect her, I end up failing.

I remember when she told me about Joe Scully Jr, my heart literally shattered into a million pieces. I was so angry, mostly at Joe, but some of my anger was directed at me. He went after Connie because he hated me and I wasn't there to save her. I just need Connie to be alright. That's all I hope and pray for. Please just let her be alright.


End file.
